


Cleanliness

by Dracothelizard



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Bath Sex, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: Written for the HHanon kinkmeme back in 2011.Prompt:  Charles/Sothers, bath!sexThe title says everything. Sex in one of those big baths that were a little like swimming pools, possibly brought over from France. Nice and slick and hot.





	Cleanliness

His Majesty is having a bath.  
  
Again.  
  
Sotherby just sighs. He should never have agreed to let the king bring all the things he discovered in Europe back with him to Britain. The fork was bad enough, but this bath thing is getting ridiculous. How is this country going to get ruled if its monarch is in the tub all the time?   
  
“The king doesn't want to be disturbed,” the servant says, but he's nervous and new, and Sotherby isn't.   
  
Sotherby smiles benignly. “I'm sure that doesn't include me.” He holds up some papers he needs the king to sign. “It's an important state matter.”  
  
The servant blinks, his eyes flickering from the papers back to Sotherby's smile. “The king said – he said it _especially_ included you, sir. Double especially if you brought any papers with you.”  
  
“Really?” Sotherby glares over the servant's shoulder at the door. “Did he now?”  
  
“Yes, sir. He, er, said he didn't want to risk getting those important papers wet, sir,” the servant says, sounding apologetic.   
  
Sotherby nods, then steps back. “Your Majesty!” he shouts. “It's me!”  
  
“I'm having a bath!” the king shouts back.   
  
“It's very important!” Sotherby glances at the servant, who looks as embarrassed as Sotherby feels by this. They can hear the splashing of water on the other side of the door.   
  
“Fine,” the king calls back eventually. “But you're not bringing any papers in here, understand?”   
  
Sotherby passes them to the servant. “Bring these to the king's chambers,” he says. “Swiftly.”   
  
The servant nods, and hurries off.   
  
“Your Majesty?” Sotherby asks, as he opens the door.   
  
The king is reclining in the ridiculously large metal bathtub, smiling happily to himself. His clothes are on a chaise longue on the other side of the room, along with his wig. “Sothers! How kind of you to join me.” He moves to lie on his front, folding his arms on the rim and rests his chin on them.   
  
Sotherby sighs. “You can't stay in there all day.”  
  
“I can _try_ ,” the king tells him, still smiling.   
  
“We have important matters to discuss, your Majesty,” Sotherby says. The paperwork has been piling up, it's going to take days to sort through with the king's bathing regime the way it is.   
  
The king taps his fingers against the tub. “All right, let's discuss things here, then. If they're so important.” He looks at Sotherby expectantly.   
  
He stares, then shakes his head. “Sire, we can't discuss things in your bathroom! You're... you're naked, and I'm not and -”   
  
“Join me, then,” the king suggests, and sits back to make room. “Because I am not coming out.”  
  
“You can't be serious.” He can't be. Granted, the bathtub is big enough for two, but it'd still be... intimate.   
  
The king just grins. “You want to discuss important matters or not?”   
  
They watch each other in silence, and Sotherby is the one who gives in. He starts to take off his jacket, and puts it on the table next to the chaise longue. “As you wish, Sire.”   
  
“I _definitely_ wish.”

Sotherby flushes at the way the king is watching him with that damned smirk firmly on his face. He turns around when he unbuttons his shirt, although there's no need for modesty considering he's about to climb into that bathtub in a moment. “You're going to have to come out eventually, your Majesty, and the papers you need to sign and read through aren't going anywhere.”   
  
“Don't remind me of those, Sothers,” the king says sulkily.   
  
He takes off his wig before pulling his shirt off. “It's going to take you hours.”  
  
The king sighs with pleasure behind him. “Mm, but it'll be worth it.”  
  
He flushes again, removing his boots and his breeches, and folding them neatly on the table. “If you say so, Sire.” He turns, and walks over to the bath, where Charles is waiting, grinning eagerly.   
  
“Definitely worth it,” the king drawls, his eyes travelling over Sotherby's body. “Oh yes.”   
  
Sotherby is fairly sure the king gets some sort of perverted pleasure out of embarrassing him, out of making him blush all the way down to his chest. “I'm going to have those Royal Society people look into making parchment waterproof.”   
  
Charles just laughs. “If anyone can do that, it's them.”   
  
He slowly joins steps into the bathtub, careful not to slip as he settles in. It _is_ nice, to sink into the warmth and relax. As he leans back, he closes his eyes for a moment, and lets out a content sigh.   
  
“Are you _enjoying_ yourself, Sothers?” Charles asks, clearly amused.   
  
“Yes.” He'll discuss state matters soon, once he's had his moment of blissful peace.  
  
“Excellent.” Sotherby can feel the water move against him, and he opens his eyes to see Charles is the cause of it. The king is crawling towards him, his knees ending up outside Sotherby's thighs and his hands on Sotherby's chest. “Your enjoyment is very important to me,” Charles murmurs.   
  
Sotherby swallows hard. The king must be able to feel how rapidly his heart is beating, excited and nervous. “G-Good.”   
  
Charles just smiles down at him before leaning in to kiss him, almost chastely, on the lips.  
  
Sotherby immediately rushes up to kiss him back, and he feels Charles start to grin against him as their tongues meet. His arms go around Charles' back, scrabbling for grip against his slippery skin, while Charles wraps one hand behind Sotherby's neck, leaving the other to rest against the tub.   
  
They kiss leisurely until Charles gets bored and starts to nuzzle Sotherby's neck, nipping at his jaw. “So, you're enjoying yourself right now?”   
  
Sotherby leans his head back, to give Charles more access to his neck, which he happily takes. “Very much,” he mutters.  
  
“Mm, good man.” Charles shifts a little on top of him, brushing his own stiff cock against Sotherby's, and he moans. “Now, do you agree that baths are good?”   
  
“Yes,” Sotherby replies, groaning a little as Charles licks his neck.   
  
“I may have been,” Charles murmurs, leaning down to nip at Sotherby's neck, “plotting this for some time.”   
  
Sotherby's not surprised by that at all. “Have you?”   
  
“Mm.” Charles kisses him again. “Ever since I got this bath. Isn't it glorious?”  
  
He has to agree with the king there, especially as Charles shifts to get on top of him, straddling his thighs. The way Charles' skin slides against his own is amazing, not at all the way it is between the sheets. It's smoother, wetter, harder to get a grip on but he's starting to like that. He sits up a little to mouth at the place where Charles' neck meets his shoulder, and above him, the king moans and ruts against him. “It is,” he says, and blows on the wet skin, making Charles shiver.  
  
“I think,” Charles manages, “this calls for a celebratory fuck.”   
  
Sotherby completely agrees.

Charles beams down at him, then sits back a bit. “Turn around, Sothers.”   
  
He does so, ending up on his knees in front of Charles, who immediately plasters himself against Sotherby's back. “Careful,” he says, his hands on the rim of the bath for support.  
  
Charles presses a series of kisses on Sotherby's shoulder blade. “Don't worry,” he mutters. “This will be fun.”   
  
Sotherby doesn't doubt it, and Charles wraps one hand around his waist, stroking his chest, while Charles' other hand slides down his back. Fingers slip in a lot easier with the added slickness of the water, and Sotherby is gasping as Charles prepares him. “Please,” he whimpers, as he bucks against the king.   
  
“Already?” Charles asks, nuzzling the nape of Sotherby's neck. “I thought you wanted me to be careful.”  
  
The king is a teasing _bastard_ , especially when the hand that had been slowly rubbing his chest starts to move down, and wraps around his cock. Sotherby moans, whichever way he moves, there's pleasure. He bucks back to twist himself on Charles' fingers, then thrusts forwards into Charles' waiting palm. The friction is barely there, and it's slightly frustrating. “It's fine,” he groans, as both of Charles' hands leave him.   
  
“This is going to be _marvellous_ ,” Charles whispers, as he slowly presses into Sotherby.   
  
Sotherby completely agrees, and Charles pants against his neck, hot huffs of air on his wet skin. “Please,” he whimpers again, because there's nothing else he can say.   
  
Charles moves a bit, and Sotherby gasps as Charles starts to thrust into him. The water is moving around them, more erratic as their movements become more desperate. “Oh yes,” Charles pants, kissing Sotherby's shoulder and any other part of skin he can fine. “Excellent plan. Bloody – bloody excellent.”   
  
He's not sure how his Majesty is still able to form words, because Sotherby can't. He just moans again, and that's when Charles wraps his hand around Sotherby's cock for another round of double stimulation.   
  
“You like that, don't you,” Charles murmurs, biting Sotherby's earlobe.   
  
He lets out a rather embarrassing whine. “Yes,” he moans.  
  
“I'll have to – to remember that,” the king pants as he speeds up his movement.  
  
Sotherby lets his head hang, resting it against the metal rim of the tub as the pleasure keeps growing until he comes, bucking into Charles' palm as he gasps.  
  
Charles keeps going, and Sotherby is still sensitive so he whimpers at every one of Charles' thrusts until Charles comes as well, muffling a groan against Sotherby's skin. They stay there, and eventually Charles moves to sit back, pulling out of Sotherby.   
  
Sotherby turns to look at his king, who is grinning smugly as Sotherby moves to lie on top of him in the water, which is rapidly becoming unpleasantly lukewarm. He makes himself comfortable on Charles' chest, glad for his warmth.   
  
“So, Sotherby,” Charles says, and he wraps one arm around him. “What's the important thing you needed to talk to me about?”   
  
Sotherby blinks. “You know, I've completely forgotten.”   
  
“Mm, we'll _definitely_ have to do this more often, then,” Charles says, grinning.


End file.
